Disaster in Paradise
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: It was his greatest invention of all time. How could it have gone horribly, horribly wrong?
1. In Comes a Stranger

April sliced at the carrot she gingerly held to the wood she used to cut vegetables on. Her hair blew a tad from the breeze of the wind that snuck through an open window. Soon, it would be autumn and too cold to keep the window open.

It was one of those quiet days in the house she and Donnie owned. It amazed her that it had been six years since they had fallen in love, five of those spent as parents...

She was now twenty-four years old, and she had been working for years towards her goal of one day being a journalist for the world of scientist. It was a struggle, but she knew with the support of her family, friends, and daughter, one day that goal would become a reality.

April finished cutting the carrot and brushed it into a pile for the stew she was making. She wiped at her brow as she heard footsteps walk into the room and smiled, recognizing the familiar stride of her husband.

April opened a cupboard to reveal a stack of plates and cups. "Hey, honey, dinner is almost done," she said as she stood on her toes and took a plate. "Could you set the table and get Maggie ready for din-"

The red head turned around and the smile dropped from her face. The plate slipped from her fingers and went crashing to the floor where it immediately smashed to pieces.

There, before her, was a man she had never seen before. He was tall with dark brown hair, pale skin, a toned but lean body with eyes so...familiar...but it wasn't Donnie. It wasn't her husband. How could she have made such a terrible mistake? How did he even find them?

April didn't remember opening her mouth, but the sound of her scream filled the room as she grabbed the knife she had been using and held it, protecting her for whatever came her way.


	2. HIs Greatest Invention Yet

In one swift move, the man was in front of April and she reacted as fast as he had rushed to her. She slashed at his arm, drawing blood but he knocked the blade out of her hand and grabbed her wrists.

"Let me go, you creep! DONNIE! SOMEONE! HEL-"

Her mouth was covered by the man's large hand and he proceeded to gently shush her. If it hadn't been for his silky, familiar voice, she knew the shushing would have greatly ticked her off.

"April, calm down it's me. Hold on a sec..." The man let go over her wrists and messed with a wrist watch like device on his wrist and he faded from a fleshy pink to an unusual shade of green. April stopped struggling and stared at the man before her, her mouth hanging open at the slightest.

"Donnie?"

Perhaps he had gone over the story at the least five times, but April still couldn't grasp it. And turning to her brothers-in-law, she can tell it was as hard for them to grasp as it was for her.

"So, wait, the watch makes you _human_?"

Donatello sighed, but his patience had grown so much over the years. "No, Mikey. It gives off the illusion of being a human. It's like wearing a disguise, except you can take it off with a push of a button whenever you want. It rearranges your molecules to help you look almost completely normal without the fear of being seen as...well...what we are."

Mikey nodded and April took a shaky sip of the juice she had poured for herself. This was huge. No, it was BEYOND huge. This could redefine the future for him, his brothers, their family...this was something that the boys had talked about, wanting to blend in with society but none of them honestly thought that the day would come.

"So, what now? What does that mean for us?"

Donnie grinned, flashing the gap in his teeth. He lifted his hand to show off the complex, watch like thing on his wrist and pushed a button. In a heart beat, he glitches from the mutant April loved and knew to the strange man who had walked into her kitchen.

"I've made one for each of us, each one is different to better suit your personalities." He fished through his bag and took out a necklace, a ring, and a belt. He handed the belt to Rap, the ring to Mikey and the necklace to Leo. Each of his brothers stared at the simple devices in their hands as though they had never seen something like it before and each hesitantly put theirs on.

"I still need to work more on yours, but to do that, I'm going to try mine out to see what any kinks there are to work out to perfect yours more. You can hold onto it for now, just be careful. You can mess with it if you want but I don't advise to use it outside _just _yet."

The boys nodded and Donnie grinned wider. April frowned and felt her brow knit. "So, wait, test it out? Doing what, exactly?"

Donnie gave her the mischievous smile he only reserved for certain occasions and April felt a tingling sensation go up and down her spine.

"I'm glad you asked, m'dear. I am taking you and Maggie on the best vacation of your lives."

"Wh-"

Donnie pulled out a brochure and dramatically opened it to reveal a paradise island somewhere in the Bahamas. It was beautiful, the ocean was pristine and the sand looked so soft she could almost touch it on the paper.

"I was waiting until now to surprise you, but I wanted to spoil my girls on our first family vacation _somewhere._" he said with a shy smile. "So I decided an island would be nice. Maggie could play on the beach, we could go snorkeling, have a nice dinner under the stars...it'll be perfect!"

Donnie rolled the brochure back up, looking pleased with himself. April gave him a weak smile. Don't get her wrong, she WAS excited for this, but it was just all happening so fast.

April glanced around at the boys who were happily chatting away, excited to see what they would look like as humans. No longer would they feel the need to hide, no longer did they have to take cover by moonlight. The world was their oyster, and they were free to go wherever and whenever they wanted.

This was Donatello's greatest invention yet, and probably will be the greatest invention he'll ever create. And despite the happiness and excitement that buzzed in the living room of her and Donatello's home, she couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong. She shrugged it off with the last chuck of her juice and tried to leave the gnawing feeling in the back of her mind where it belonged.


End file.
